Under the Starry Sky
by jerna.collins
Summary: One magical night, they find themselves dancing under the moonlight. (Gruvia)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

(O/O)

**Under the Starry Sky**

A One Shot Gruvia Fanfiction

(O/O)

Juvia is standing in the corner of the Ball Room. She's wearing a midnight blue gown, her arms exposed as well as her cleavage—just a little bit. She fights the urge to cover her chest with her hands. She feels naked. She feels revealed. She feels uncomfortable. She wouldn't have worn this magnificent gown she is currently in if Erza hadn't pushed her into wearing it for tonight. And God knows what Erza's reason is.

Everybody is invited to come here in the king's palace in order to celebrate the success of the seven Dragon Slayers by defeating those seven dragons from destroying all of mankind. This evening is also a celebration to Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games as the number one guild in Fiore.

The current music that is playing is somewhat slow—perfect for couples. Erza is having her arms around Jellal's neck as they dance slowly. Gajeel and Levy are doing the same but they don't dare look into each other's eyes. And ah—there he is. Gray Fullbuster does nothing but stand in a corner across from Juvia and he is with Natsu. The two of them doesn't seem to be in the mood to dance or socialize.

Gray looks grand wearing his formal attire. His hair is a little bit messy, adding to that sexy and boyish charm of his. But he looks like he's sulking.

Juvia hopes that he will ask her to dance with him. But Juvia dismisses this thought in her mind. Gray Fullbuster isn't the type of guy who approaches women first.

"Juvia-chan!" somebody says. Juvia didn't notice that Lyon is standing in front of her for a few seconds already, repeatedly calling her name with that honorific that she finds rather disgusting every time the white haired mage says it.

He takes Juvia's hand and pulls her into the dance floor. Juvia tries to resist but he keeps on tugging her forward. "Let's take this opportunity to show our love to everyone else," he says seductively—although Juvia wants to puke because she finds his tone revolting.

"What are you talking about, Lyon-sama?" Juvia says, rather terrified.

"Let's seize this moment," he says as he pulls her towards him. Juvia is now pressed too close to his body. She attempts to inch away by pushing him buy it doesn't work.

She places her hands on his shoulders as he comfortably—too comfortably—puts his hands on her hips.

Juvia badly wants this dance to end.

She peeks from Lyon's shoulder to look at Gray who is still with Natsu at the corner and it seems like they're laughing over something. Then, he somewhat gestures using his hand and he goes to the sea of people dancing, until Juvia sees the guards open the double doors of the Ball Room to let him out.

Juvia feels uneasy. There is something wrong with Gray at the moment.

"Juvia has to go," she says, a little bit panicked.

"Hmmm?" Lyon answers, completely relaxed.

"Juvia has to go, Lyon-sama," she says, trying to keep her voice from shrieking.

He tightens his grip on Juvia's hips. "Why, Juvia-chan?"

"Please," Juvia begs. "Juvia really needs to leave."

"Hang on for a little while," he simply says.

From out of nowhere, a round female voice says, "She said she wants to go, be a gentleman, Lyon."

It's Erza.

Somehow, she and Jellal got close to Juvia and Lyon. Lyon lets go of Juvia. She quickly treads through the crowd, mentally thanking Erza for saving her.

Her heart is pounding real loud. She could tell that there is something wrong with Gray.

She feels a bit claustrophobic while finding the door to exit the Ball Room.

And she finally sees it—two massive and tall double doors, guarded by two royal guards.

"Juvia needs to go out, please," she says.

Both nod and open the doors for her. Cold evening air meets her outside. She pauses for a while. Gray couldn't be too far, right?

What if he just needed to go out of the palace; no other reasons? What if Juvia is just overthinking that something's not right with her beloved?

Whatever it is—as long as it doesn't calm Juvia down—there's a problem. Her Gray-sama has a problem.

She climbs down the steps of the palace and she goes to check the garden.

Her heels are clicking on the ground as she does her best to find Gray.

He isn't even hard to find. There he is—he's in the garden surrounded by flowers, blooming and somehow they look enchanting in the night.

He stands in the middle of the garden, as the moon washes him with light. He looks glorious. He looks majestic, standing under the moonlight in his formal attire.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia shyly says.

He turns around a bit as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his pants—that miraculously isn't lost yet—and he sends Juvia a smile.

"You'll feel cold, you know, you've got too much skin to expose," he jokes. And Juvia does feel cold.

She stands beside him and she raises her head up to look at the starry sky. It looks like a vast ceiling colored in dark blue with diamonds glittering on it and the moon is at the center of all it.

Gray also looks up and he admires the night sky. "Gray-sama, is something wrong?" Juvia asks.

"Nah, it's just dancing isn't my thing," he says.

"Juvia, too. She is thankful she escaped from Lyon-sama's grasp. What else is wrong, Gray-sama?"

He chuckles a little. Juvia loves the sound of it—all sexy and male. "It seemed like you were enjoying it," he says with a hint of jealousy. "What else is wrong, you say? I hate Lyon and all those other men who force women to do things they don't want to do."

Juvia looks at him. "Juvia didn't like it at all," she says. "Lyon-sama just pushed her to dance with him."

"You mean that?" Gray says, now his eyes are as well fixed on her sapphire ones.

God, she _is _beautiful. Her hair is all loose and wavy. It's not too long; just a little below her shoulders. And she has a pretty silver butterfly clip in her cerulean hair. She looks gorgeous in her midnight blue gown, her pale skin shimmering in the moonlight. God, and her eyes—her eyes are full of innocence. And Gray always loved her long cobalt blue lashes; the way she bats them at anyone she thinks that are trying to steal her Gray-sama from her.

"Juvia means it, Gray-sama," she says.

He extends his arm, offering his hand to be taken by her; to accept his invitation. "Shall we?"

Juvia blushes madly as she slowly places her hand on Gray's and she nods her head. He gently pulls her towards him. She locks her fingers behind his neck, as he hugs her waist.

He inhales her scent. She smells like vanilla and dewdrops and lavenders.

"Kind of fun, isn't it?" Gray murmurs in her hair. "No music and all. It's just us—having the moon and stars as our witnesses. It's just you and me, Juvia, under the starry sky."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Juvia will never forget this."

"Don't," he says.

And they begin to dance slowly.

They look enchanting and breathtaking, dancing romantically in the middle of the garden, surrounded by flowers within the palace grounds. There is no music; just crickets and grasshoppers playing their melody. The moon shines upon them like a spotlight as the stars twinkle in their own mysterious way.

Forget about the ball. Forget that Juvia was forced by Lyon to dance with him. Forget about everything else.

"It's just you and me here, Juvia, under the starry sky."

**THE END.**

(O/O)

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this. And please, do leave your reviews. So, Gray is a bit OOC here. I really want him to ya know, to be jealousXD wrote this while listening to Claire de Lune. Again, thank you.


End file.
